Color to a Blind Man
by Iemarya
Summary: DROPPING Ok. I got the idea & inspration to write this by a writing peice called Silver Darkness by CrimsonEyedAngel99. Give it a read. I will probably work on this after I finish Before only After. R&R?
1. Prologue: Black

Prologue: Black

Where are they? The ones who once stayed beside me? They've all gone now haven't they? My sight has gone, left my cold empty body once more. How I long to see them, and there faces once more.

Looking for the impossible is like finding a needle in a haystack. A big dark haystack crawling with Heartless. I hope he lived though this tourment in this place. His eyes are not ajusted to this darkness. Yes, supreme darkness.

I try to find a place to sit. I found a stick, and I use it as my guide. I find a place to sit, the it jumps. A Heartless no doubt. Wait. How do I know that? What is my name? Where am I?

Where is he? The memories are departing from his mind. They leave to find new host. He's not safe here. He has to leave now! If not, he will surly die. Not because of the Heartless, but because of himself.

Days have passed. Maybe months or years even. Who knows? Time always seems to pass slowly where I am. I don't remember color. They are just words now. I just can't remember. Nothing. I can't even remember my own name. Who am I?

Who is this person I am looking for. Not the one I had in mind. This was not my task to complete. This was not what I had in mind when I agreed to do this. My emotions are playing with my mind once again. Please, make it stop.

Who am I? What am I? Who is that? An aura do I see. Very weak yes, but very powerful. Drawn to it am I. This color, unknown to me. I bend down carefully to see what this is. Never before seen by me or this place.

Is that him? Touching my shoulder. He asks a question I don't understand. He asks who we are. I am not sure. Wait. I know. He is Riku & I am Sephiroth. That is who we are.

Sephiroth. What a strange sounding name. What did he say my name was. Ri-ku? Something like that. He lifts me up. Is he able to see? I ask him. He says he can. He lifts me up and makes me walk. His grip pains a bit. In general, his touch hurts my skin. I ask him why. He says he doesn't know.

He asks me so many questions. He's been in here that long? Poor guy. He really needs to get out more. Maybe the sight of his friends will remind him. That is, if his sight has not betrayed him.

I think we arrived at a door of some sort. It's still very dark to me. Sephiroth says it's because the door is shut. That makes no sense. I ask him how to open it. He says with my sight. How can that be, if I cannot see.

He cannot see? It's just as I feared. In my pocket, there is a black scarf. I take it & tie it around his eyes. I tell him to think very hard. Very hard about the world besides this. I think he tried to hard.

I don't know why he does these things. He ties something around my eyes & tells me to think of things I have never heard of. Trees. Water. Friends. Anything, he says. I try. One thing come to mind. A star of some sort. It's not in the colors I know. Something different. A color that reminds me of warmth. It reminds me of the color of the mans eyes. The only one I remember. The one called Ansem.

What he thought of, I'll probably never know. All I know was that it worked. The doors opened and we were free to go.

I was free to go.


	2. Chapter One: Silver

Chapter One: Silver

I was free to go, but to where. Again I asked Sephiroth a question. He replied with a sigh. Maybe he is getting annoyed with me already. I go up to him & take his hand.

Again he asks me many questions. I am getting a bit annoyed, but I can understand why he would ask so many. He's been in there for who knows how long. It's only natural for him to ask things as such as this. Then, I stop. He's there in front of me. He takes my hand. What is he doing?

I take his hand. I remember where it is for some reason. I apologize for all the questions I asked him. I understand that they might sound stupid to him. I can't tell what he looks like. I can feel his hair by his hand, so it must mean he has long hair. His aura is still strangly colored. We stand there for a while until he speaks.

I smile to him. Athough he cannot see it, I am smiling at him. He reminds me of a younger brother I never had. He kinda looks like me to. Silver hair. Silver. I wonder if he know what color Silver is.

Silver? He said that to me. I don't understand that word. Sephiroth explains that Silver is a color. Great. Another color I don't remember. He is quiet again.

Silver. How to explain Silver. Humm... Maybe. Hair. Thats it! I explain to him that Silver is the color of mine & his hair. He seems to know what hair is. That's good. At least he remembers something.

Hair. So, Silver is like hair. Mine & his hair. Us. That's what it reminds me of. Us. We continue to walk. He stops again. This time, we stand in silence.

Him. He doesn't like the fact I am with him. That Leon. He thinks he knows whats best for everyone, including Riku & myself. Leon wants Riku to take him back to Sora. I cannot permit that. I tell Leon that Riku stays with me.

"Leon". I wonder what color he is? I want to ask Sephiroth, but he seems busy. Then, I hear a voice calling me. Not Sephiroth. A different voice. More familar than Sephiorht's voice. I follow it.

He'll follow me.


	3. Chapter Two: Green

Chapter Two: Green

He'll follow me from know on. That's what I tell Leon. Leon is upset at me for going in the first place to go and find him. Maybe he's jealous of me for finding hm. I don't want to say that Riku is mine now because, then Riku probably wouldn't to stay with me anymore.

The voice calls me again. I stumble around trying to find it. I feel the side of a wall and use it as my guide. Come here, it whipsers. I reach my hand out to make sure it isn't the wind. Then, something soild appears. A face? I touch it, and bad memories come to mind, just for an instant. I start to scream to make them stop.

He screamed. Leon & I turned around to see what had happpened. It was Sora. He found Riku.

Sephiroth tells me to run away. But I don't. I stay. Who is this person? And why do I feel like I know him. Is it because I do? I feel my body being turned to him. His touch is icy cold. I try to run, but trip on my way there. I hear fast pacing footsteps. Sephiroth?

He fell. I didn't move. Leon went to help him. I feel helpless. Why? Why do I feel like this? I don't want to be enemies with Leon, although I feel like I have no choice. He helps Riku up and to the house. I follow them in silence.

I am being lead. Not by Sephiroth. This person has a different aura than Sephiroth. It's a lot more still. More standered. I think I remember this color from somewhere. But where? Then I remember. "EYES!"

He shouted Eyes on the way to the house. As he sat on the bed, resting his tired legs while Leon was out getting the rest of his comrads, I spoke with him. Then, he asked me the strangest thing.

"What's my eye color?" That's what I asked him. He thought for a bit and told me.

"Green." That's what color his eyes were before he lost sight I believe. Why would he want to know that? I asked him. I feel like we both play 20 questions sometimes like this.

Why? He wanted to know why. Sometimes I feel like we both play 20 questions sometimes like this. "Well, because that's what color Leon's aura was. Green, I think. It reminded me of my eyes, so that is why I wanted to know what color they were."

"Leon's aura huh?" The same color as Riku's eyes. I wonder what that means. Are they related somehow. Just out of curiosity, I asked Riku what my aura color was. He said he wasn't sure.

I said I wasn't sure.


End file.
